


Sucker

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, This Is Really Dialogue Heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "I may or may not have told him to just be himself around you, and I think he took that as 'be as obnoxious as possible until Woojin finally notices you'.""Believe me, I've noticed.""In a good way or a bad way?""I'll get back to you on that.""What the hell does that mean?""Who knows? I might end the night with a boyfriend, or I might end the night with a dead body. Maybe both. Depends on how Changbin reacts."
Relationships: Kim Woojin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Sucker

* * *

"How do you feel about gay people?" The question catches Chan by surprise, but it doesn't seem to phase Changbin. "Like, what do you think of them?"

"Uh...I don't really think anything of them, to be honest." Chan slows his walk so that his pace is even with Changbin's, his eyebrows beginning to wrinkle with curiosity as he tries to figure out where this stemmed from. "They're just people. Unless they're dating someone toxic, who they choose to spend their time with is none of my business. Why do you ask?"

"What if _I_ were gay?"

"...are you trying to come out to me or something?"

"Kinda. Yeah."

Chan stops walking completely now, not really sure how he's supposed to respond to that. "Okay. Good. That's...great. Fabulous."

"Yeah, you sound like you really mean that." Changbin stops a few feet away from Chan and looks around to make sure nobody else is within hearing distance. "I didn't mean to make things all awkward. It's just that...I mean. Let's say you have a roommate."

"I _do_ have a roommate," Chan laughs. "Where are you going with this?"

Changbin rolls his eyes. "Let's say you have a roommate, and let's also say that said roommate doesn't know that you like men."

"I don't like men and I really don't think Jeongin would care either way."

"Chan hyung." Changbin holds a hand out in front of him as if that would stop Chan from speaking nonsense again, and tries to explain his thoughts for the third time now. "Basically, if your roommate had a crush on you, would you be weirded out?"

"Assuming you're asking out of personal experience, do you have a crush on Woojin or does Woojin has a crush on you?"

"Me. I have a crush on Woojin."

"And you're asking me if you think he'd be weirded out if he knew."

"Yeah."

"I don't know how to answer that, Bin." Chan leans back against the wall and crosses his arms over his chest with a shrug. "It wouldn't bother me any, but I'm not Woojin and Woojin isn't me."

"But you wouldn't, like...hate me or anything?"

"No, of course not. Just be yourself like you always have been."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks hyung." Changbin speeds off down the hall without another word, leaving Chan alone and even more confused than he was before.

"What's that about?" Felix asks as he turns the corner. "Why'd he run off like that?"

"He's just..." Chan hesitates as he tries to grasp at some sort of explanation, not wanting to out Changbin without his permission. "I don't know. Being Changbin, I guess. Wanna go get dinner?"

"Yeah, okay. Let's see if the others wanna go, too, yeah?"

"Chan, I need to talk to you." Woojin peers over at Jeongin and adds, " _Alone_."

"Oh." Jeongin looks back and forth between Chan and Woojin before getting up from his spot at he and Chan's shared computer desk. "I just remembered. I have to go do...a thing. With Jisung. In the...thing. I mean, the kitchen."

Woojin waits for Jeongin to disappear before plopping down next to Chan with a loud sigh. "I think Changbin is broken."

Chan nearly chokes on his water, and quickly caps his bottle before it spills all over himself and his bed. "What makes you say that?"

"Did you not see the way he was acting at dinner? Why do I feel like he was being ten times clingier than he normally is."

"Probably because he was-- _oops_." Chan covers his mouth with his hands and silently curses at himself for letting that slip so casually. Changbin hadn't given him permission to tell his secret, and mentioning it to Woojin was definitely something he was _not_ supposed to do. "Uh...so what did you think about that burger joint? Pretty good, huh?"

Woojin narrows his eyes at Chan's not-so-suave attempt at saving himself. "What do you know that I don't?"

"I can't tell you," Chan answers meekly. "I don't know if I'm allowed to or not."

"Can't tell me what?"

"That's a trick question and you know it."

"Hmm." Woojin stares at Chan for a moment, as if that would suddenly make him crack under pressure or something, and stands up with yet another sigh. "At least I know it wasn't just me. You'd tell me if it were something weird, right?"

"Depends on your definition of weird."

Woojin shakes his head in response and walks toward the door. "Thanks for nothing, you vague asshole."

"Anytime, Wooj."

"What did you do to him?"

"What do you mean what did I do to him? I didn't do anything."

Felix says nothing as he and Chan watch Changbin try to climb all over Woojin like a monkey, and nods toward the scene in front of them. "He's been pestering Woojin nonstop since that day I saw him run from you in the hall. What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Chan repeats. "I just...gave him some advice regarding something and apparently he took it all to heart."

"Either you're really bad at giving advice or Changbin has gone off the deep end."

"Both. I'm really bad at giving advice and Changbin has also lost his mind."

"He likes me, doesn't he?"

"What makes you say that?" Chan tries to hide his panic, but judging by Woojin's facial expression, he's obviously not doing a very good job. "You didn't hear it from me."

"Obviously," Woojin replies. "But why'd he make it so obvious all of the sudden?"

"I may or may not have told him to just be himself around you, and I think he took that as 'be as obnoxious as possible until Woojin finally notices you'."

"Believe me, I've noticed."

"In a good way or a bad way?"

"I'll get back to you on that."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Who knows? I might end the night with a boyfriend, or I might end the night with a dead body. Maybe both. Depends on how Changbin reacts."

"What the hell are you doing, hyung?"

"Getting comfortable," Woojin says as he slides into bed next to Changbin. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Yeah, but why are you in _my_ bed?"

"Does it bother you that I'm in your bed?"

"No," Changbin admits. "But why--"

"Because you've been clinging to me like soy sauce on ramen all week."

Changbin doesn't say anything. He never expected Woojin to actually call him out, and now that it was happening he didn't know how to react.

"What? Is this not what you wanted?"

"Wait," Changbin says after a moment. "Is this what _you_ want?"

"I never said it's not what I want."

"What does that even mean?"

"It means that I like you, too, okay? You should have just told me instead of getting on my nerves like that."

Changbin raises an eyebrow in confusion as reality begins to slowly set in. "Wait, if you knew what I was doing, then why didn't you do this sooner?"

"I wanted to see how long I could make you dance for me."

"Wow, okay," Changbin laughs. He elbows Woojin in the ribs and tries to push him out of bed. "Get out of my bed. I don't date men who want me on display like that."

"You put yourself on display, don't be blaming me for that."

"Well...what do we do now?"

"I mean, you could kiss me and we could call it a night," Woojin says. "Or, since I've already made myself a home in your blankets, you could grab your laptop and we could watch a movie."

"Can I kiss you _and_ put on a movie?"

"That works, too," Woojin laughs. "Are you gonna stop getting on my nerves now?"

"No, doing this just means I'm gonna get on them even more."

"Mm, I guess that's a fair trade." Woojin leans in and presses his lips on Changbin's, loving the way it felt when he laughed. "I'm glad you're so obnoxious."

"And I'm glad you're not oblivious. Trying to explain all of this to Chan was a nightmare."

"I should probably tell him that you're still alive. I told him earlier that I was gonna end the night with either a boyfriend or a dead body."

"Wait, tell him I died. I don't wanna go to practice tomorrow."

"Or you could just kiss me some more and worry about tomorrow's stuff tomorrow."

"I like the way you think."


End file.
